book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Princess of Peaches
"Who am I?!?!?" The Princess of Peaches (or Peach) is a major character in Book of Mario who leads the Persian forces as their king. He or she is Mario's main motive for the adventure. Personality The Princess of Peaches is very headstrong and a go-getter, as they left Toadsworth behind to take a look at Rogue Harbor, and quickly judges it. She can be very rude when angered, calling TEC crazy and filthy. In Princess of Peaches' story arc in Thousands of Doors, they habitually question who they are and what gender they affiliate with. They have gone by numerous gender pronouns and might be genderfluid, although this has yet to be confirmed. Peach has shown to be very condescending to both Mario and Lewis, having zero confidence in them whatsoever. Book of Mario 64 Pre-Open Start: The Princess of Peaches (or "the peach princess" by Lewis) sends a letter to the Mario Bros, inviting them to the fortress for a party. According to the letter, Peach hopes that she "can see soon", implying that during the events of BoM64, Peaches was blind. BoM: Thousands of Doors Before Mario's Arrival: The Princess of Peaches is going on a trip to Rogue Harbor with Toadsworth. They discover that the city is rather lacking, much to their surprise. A mysterious vendor asks Peach to come over calling her a "female woman." This for some reason makes Peach question who they are, which starts off a major arc. Section 1 City: The Princess of Peaches is next seen in captivity within the X-Nautis base. Once inside, they meet TEC, an intelligent computer who has sexual desires for Peach. Peach quickly calls him out on this, calling TEC, "A cop who takes care of the bastards" before telling TEC he doesn't deserve to have fun or know love. Despite these comments, TEC allows Peach to send Mario a message through the computer. Peach then proceeds to touch TEC's keys and "make him feel good" before leaving. Section 2 Best Bolly Beauty: Peach is talking to herself about sponge balls before heading back to TEC, who asks her to dance with him. While initially reluctant to do so, she agrees to dance with a holograph of herself, and return to her room. After Section 3, Peach sneaks around the base to get more info about the X-Nautis, and we get to know about their love for their dress before ending. Section 3 and Education: TEC says that he recently received some information that was "causing the problem" in his personality, and Peach should ask Big High Grodan about it. At first, Peach first tries getting the upper hand over TEC by warning him that they eventually will capture him and put him back to his room. They eventually take a elevator to a room where according to TEC, Green Lantern is accelerating. Peach then encounters a 10-Nautie uniform and manages to asks Grodan about the peaches, but the exchange agitates Grodan, and the conversation ends before Peach can get any useful information. Peach is so frustrated about this, that she insults TEC as a "horrible car" when returning to her room. Section 4 Beginners and Experts: TEC has prepared a few questions for Princess of Peaches. By answering then correct, Peach receives information about Grodan's Plans and the Glass Stars. The questions are really confusing, but Peach still manages to get some information, which they pass on to Mario. In addition, they also request Mario to "make his evil plans". This either means they messed up something due to the confusing questions, or Mario is secretly the villain of the game. Section 5 Key To Pins: This time, TEC asks the Princess of Peaches to do something more threatening: upload some of Grodan's data to the Internet. Since Grodan's room is completely invisible, Peach has to turn invisible as well in order to see it, so TEC guides her to the 10-Nauties' party room and shows her how to pour a mixed drink that gives her invisibility powers. TEC also convinces Peach to take her clothes off, and she complies, most likely because she's drunk. In the privacy of Grodan's invisible room, Peach confesses that "I never came". This is a major twist— it appeared that Peach never came in the scene after Section 1, so this casts doubt on whether Peach ever had feelings for TEC at all. Regardless, she connects to the Internet. TEC gets to work analyzing Grodan's information. He also asks the Princess to protect him, suggesting he is already worried about being caught by Grodan. Section 6 Period: TEC calls Peach into his room one more time and says he has found out everything about Grodan's program to win the world, and that they're somewhat terrible. He tells Peach that she is on the moon and that she can escape, as well as the details of Grodan's plan, which the player doesn't get to hear. While Peach is sending this information to Mario, Grodan barges in. Grodan reveals that TEC is pregnant and that his baby is the data that was messing with his personality. At Grodan's command, a pair of 10-Nauties give TEC a cyber-abortion and then deport him from the moon. Peach is very shocked about this, it appears that they actually had feelings for TEC, but there is no time for grief, as Grodan immediately captures Peach and take them to the Sheltered Residence. Yet Peach still manages to send an email to Mario, in which she informs him about their plan of bringing their aborted baby back to life. Trivia * The Princess of Peaches has expressed mixed feelings about dancing. When pressed with the option to dance with TEC, they adamantly reject his offer and declare, "That thing is sick". However, they are quick to accept the offer of dancing with themself, opining that "It's fun to dance with me." * The Princess of Peaches has cancer. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:LGBTQ Category:Book of Mario 64 Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors